Generally, a diagnosis method of multiple pathogens is classified into a immune method for detecting a certain antibody of multiple pathogens, and a method for amplifying a specific gene using a PCR. Estimating an organism, which is a cause of a disease based on a symptom observation, is a traditional method, but it is not a direct diagnosis method. So, it is needed to confirm multiple pathogens of a disease by observing a microorganism of multiple pathogens using a microscope or using an immune reaction with respect to an antibody. However, when a microscope method is adapted, the multiple pathogens should be large enough to be observed by a microscope, and the density of the same should be high so that it can be easily searched from a sample. The type of the same should be clearly classified from other organisms. Namely, in case of a small organism such as virus and bacteria having similar shapes, it is impossible to impossible to accurately diagnose using a microscope.
The immune method for tracing an antibody of multiple pathogenic microorganisms is able to accurately diagnose a reason organism, but the density of the reason organism should be enough high, and it is impossible to obtain an antibody all the time with respect to a unique antibody of all reason organisms.
The most advanced technology for diagnosing multiple pathogenic microorganisms is a PCR method for amplifying a certain gene of multiple pathogens, and for conforming and diagnosing the presence of the gene. Since the PCR method is directed to amplifying a certain gene using a DNA or RNA gene that all organism commonly have, when there is information on a certain gene, it is possible to diagnose all organisms irrespective of the size, type and density of an organism. An accurate ration of multiple pathogens may be possible using a recently developed real-time PCR method.
The PCR method may have a very accurate and precious diagnosis, but since it needs a gene amplification process, various factors may affect the same. For example, impurities remaining after purifying the gene substances may retard the amplification or a specific amplification may be performed. Much time and cost need during a purification of gene substances and an amplification of gene. An expensive precious machine and a skilled expert are further needed.